gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Klaine forever and more
MOI: Je suis Meryem, j'ai 14 ans, je suis franco-algérienne, je suis dislexique (faites pas trop gaff aux fautes d'orthographes), je suis FAN DE GLEE!! et notamment du KLAINE!! Je suis restée longtemps contribueuse et je signais KLAINE FOREVER <3♥ GLEE?: Alors j'ai connue glee grace à un magazine mais il se trouve que ce magazine donnait une mauvaise image de glee enfaite il présentait vite fait les personnages genre Kurt l'homo qui aime le quater back et est une grande diva.. Donc bon mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que c'était que cette série donc je suis aller sur l'ordi voir quand çà passerait à la télé donc j'ai attendus, j'ai regardée, j'ai adorée et je suis devenue de suite GLEEK! J'adore vraiment cette série elle ma en plus beaucoup aidé à etre mieux dans mes baskets =) J'ai donc adoré la saison 1 et encore plus la saison 2 avec l'arrivé de Blaine Anderson! et la 3 est génial par contre j'ai très très peur pour la 4 car ils parlent de rupture entre kurt et blaine du fait que blaine tromperait kurt et tout donc je suis dégouter! JE SUIS CONTRE LE FAIT QU'ILS ROMPENT!! C'est nul! PERSONNAGES PREFERES: Alors vous l'aurez compris j'adore Kurt et Blaine, pour un tas de raison: ils sont mignons, ils sont respectueux, ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aiment vraiment,... je pourrais faire une page entière pour donner toutes les raisons mais bon se serais pas passionants pour vous ;) J'aime beaucoup Mercedes car je la trouve très forte, Quinn car elle a beaucoup de faces =), Sam car il est honnete et gentil, Rachel malgré qu'elle est agacante! Enfaite j'aime casi tout le monde sauf Mike, Tina, Lauren,.. DVD ET AUTRES: Alors j'ai évidemment la saison 1 et la saison 2 de glee, le dvd glee one tour (saison 2 surout), le dvd glee encore où il y a tout les clips de la saison 1, après j'ai des tee-shirts glee dont certains c'ets moi qu'il les est faits (klaine notamment), je me suis fait des badge glee pour ma trousse, ... Klaine forever and more (discussion) juillet 30, 2012 à 12:58 (UTC)KLAINE FOREVER <3♥ AND MORE!! Darren00.jpg|Darren Chris fox all star party 03.jpg|Chris Colfer! Glee Cast Promo (7).jpg ImagesCA0VPLM7.jpg ImagesCA1QEW22.jpg ImagesCA6M2KQF.jpg ImagesCA40GAZQ.jpg ImagesCADP7F4P.jpg ImagesCAFBKFH5.jpg ImagesCAGEF7H6.jpg ImagesCAKO41LF.jpg ImagesCAMJXKTR.jpg ImagesCAOA7ESV.jpg ImagesCAR47H8H.jpg Images-1- (2).jpg kurt et blaine.jpg kliss.jpg klaine regards.jpg klaine mains.jpg klaine love shack.jpg klaine love shack!!.jpg klaine lit.jpg klaine kiss bal.jpg klaine friday night.jpg Bloggif 5017d1d757fec.gif Darren Imogene.jpg Box scene 05.gif Box scene 04.gif Box scene 03.gif Box scene 02.gif Box scene 01.gif Box scene 00.gif 401 23.jpg Chris 57.jpg 401 30.jpg Chris colfer000.jpeg Klaine courage gif.gif 008.gif 007.gif 006.gif Darren glee tour.jpg Kurt glee tour.jpg 059.jpg 002.jpg Glee tour 2011 philadelphia.jpg Redsolo.jpg Blaine.png KurtH.png Kurt promo saison3.jpg 1007260 1334954272835 full.jpg Plusieurs visages de quinn fabray.png Love shack 01.gif Love shack gif 00.gif The first time gif 03.gif The first time gif 01.gif Kliss 4.gif Kliss 3.gif The first time 03.gif Kurt & blaine.jpg Saison 3 Promo.jpg PHOTOS.png Rachel.gif Finn.gif Quinn.gif Kurtinou.gif Rory Flanagan.png Santana.gif Britt'.gif KlaineFashion gif.gif PromQueen 01.gif PromQueen 00.gif Warblers04.jpg Warblers03.jpg Warblers02.jpg Quick never can say goodbye performance.png Props.jpg Hummelberry.gif Klaine glee tour 02.gif Klaine glee tour 01.gif Kurt 24.jpg Kurt-sebastian.jpg 268659 271172709653299 2128027225 n.jpg 264849 271236009646969 56206959 n.jpg 401 32 tournage.jpg Glee-saison-4-tournage.jpg Tournage 1.jpg Tournage.jpg Rachel et portable.jpg Retrouvaille Kurt Rachel.jpg Rachel et brody tournage.png Brody et Rachel tournage.jpg Chris colfer01.jpg Glee-s3.jpg Images (5).jpg 311 11.jpg 401 34tournage.jpg 402 10 tournage.jpg 402 06 tournage.jpg Kurt-Hummel-kurt-hummel-26775878-500-571.png Chris photoshoot.jpg Darren photoshoot.jpg Jacob 11.jpg Darren 600.jpg Klaine draw.jpg 402 7 Tournage.jpg 402 6 Tournage.jpg Brittany&santana.jpg Gifklaine8.gif Gifklaine7.gif Gifklaine6.gif Gifklaine3.gif Gifklaine5.gif Gifklaine4.gif Original song 1.gif Original song 2.gif Original song.gif Draw 34.jpg Draw 28.jpg Draw 26.jpg Draw 15.jpg Draw 14.jpg Draw 10.jpg Draw 09.jpg Draw 07.jpg Draw 05.jpg Draw 08.jpg Draw 04.jpg Draw 12.jpg Draw 02.jpg Darren 603.jpg Darren 602.jpg Darren 601.jpg Lea 507.jpg Lea 506.jpg 403 14 Tournage.jpg 403 13 Tournage.jpg S1jfn-1303153523.jpg Chris 500.jpg 403 15 tournage.jpg TheBrittana.gif Juststayhere.gif Idon'twannamissKiss.gif Klaine 05.png Anniv DC.jpg Image2.jpg Courage.jpg Iii.jpg Klaine♥.jpg Image.jpg Klaine23.jpg Keep calm yeah i still ship finchel.jpg BrittanaChristmas.gif Keep Calm 5.jpg Keep Calm 1.jpg BelieveInMyOwnMagic.gif Brittana I Kissed A Girl.gif Sans titre.jpg 13456 12 GleeGallery.jpg 401 58.jpg Promo s4.jpg DarrenChrisNayaHeather.png Just Klaine.png Darren 607.png Darren 606.png 403 12 tournage.jpg 403 11 Tournage.jpg 403 7 Tournage.jpg KlaineProm2.jpg Draw 54.png Draw 53.png Draw 52.jpg Draw 51.png KurtPromo.jpg SantanaPromo.jpg RachelPromo.jpg QuinnPromo.jpg Chris-colfer-crisscolfer-darren-criss-glee-h2-Favim.com-318108.jpg Ricky 03.jpg 3d-all-this-klaine-is-pretty-insulting1.jpg Darren 607.jpg Draw 56.png KlaineGif9.gif KlaineGif8.gif KlaineGif7.gif GifKlaine6.gif GifKlaine5.gif KlaineGif4.gif GifKlaine3.gif KlaineGif2.gif KlaineGif1.gif Klainebaldepromo.gif My heart.gif Awww.gif KlaineForever.jpg Glee-Cast-yVj6GSetwqgjr46dVxGxCO2Oo1 400.jpg Chriscolferx-large.jpg 676 IMG 6262.JPG NeeewDirec.gif Darren 611.jpg Finn 15.jpg Rachel 58.jpg 386884 420703214633134 708705328 n.jpg Brittany 08.jpg 401 59.jpg 401 58.jpg 401 57.jpg 401 56.jpg Darren 609.jpg Darren 608.jpg GenImageCairo large.aspx.jpg GWItalien.png Léa Michele..jpg Saison 4 03.jpg Saison 4 02.jpg Saison 4.jpg Capture plein écran 27082012 222840.bmp.jpg Capture plein écran 27082012 223103.bmp.jpg Darren 614.png Darren 613.png Photoshoots2 01.gif HaaryChriis.jpg Chris 501.jpg 223 Tournage.jpg Darren 612.jpg Darren 611.png Darren et Lea -3.jpg Chris.gif IloveyouBlaine.gif Darren 615.png Darren 614.jpg Chris6.jpg Chris darren.png Darren 812.jpg Kliss gif.gif Kurt prom queen.gif Unicorns.png 18.jpg Blaine gif 01.gif Images-15.jpg 403 20 Tournage.png 403 19 Tournage.png 401 56 tournage.jpg 403 18 Tournage.jpg Saison 4 - 2.jpg Diannaaa.jpg YouKnowGleek.jpg 401 57 Tournage.jpg Imagesfvyt.jpg Images (4).jpg Images gg.jpg D('d"r.jpg Glee live 15.png Quinn 20.jpg C Klaine 134.jpg Saison 4 - 4.jpg Klaine bisou.jpg Chris 501.png 2x17 Klaine.jpg C Klaine 39.jpg Goodie1191 220727 fd-ecran glee 1280x1024.jpg Kurt & Blaine-1-.jpg Klaine love-1-.jpg C Klaine 134.jpg Fichier:Saison 4 - 5.jpg Fox Photoshoot 19.jpg Fox Photoshoot 18.jpg Fox Photoshoot 17.png Fox Photoshoot 14.png Fox Photoshoot 13.png Kurt 25.jpg 402 25.jpg 402 24 tournage.jpg 402 23 tournage.jpg 402 22 tournage.jpg 402 21 tournage.jpg Darren chevelu.jpeg Fox photoshoot 09.jpg Fox photoshoot 08.jpg Fox photoshoot 07.jpg Fox photoshoot 06.jpg Fox photoshoot 05.jpg Fox photoshoot 04.jpg Fox photoshoot 03.jpg Fox photoshoot 02.jpg Pictures.jpg Klaine 4x01 4.png Klaine 4x01 3.png Klaine 4x01 2.png Klaine 4x01.png Groupe.png Blaine et Brittany.png Blaine1.png Saison 4 - 7.jpg Klaine écrit.jpg Klaine pluvieux.jpg Images-13.jpg Darren Toronto 19.jpeg Darren Toronto 18.jpeg Darren Toronto 17.jpeg Darren Toronto 16.png Darren Toronto 15.jpeg Darren Toronto 14.jpeg Darren Toronto 13.jpeg Darren Toronto 12.jpeg Darren Toronto 9.jpeg Darren Toronto 7.png Darren Toronto 5.jpeg Darren Toronto 4.jpeg Darren aéroport.jpeg Darren Toronto 2.jpeg Darren Toronto.jpeg Darren 640.png Kurt promo.jpeg Saison 4 - 9.jpg Darren 660.jpeg Darren 658.jpeg Darren 656.jpeg Darren 655.jpeg Darren 654.jpeg Darren 651.jpeg Darren Criss FNO 2.jpeg 401 60 tournage.jpg Darren 620.jpg Saison 4 8.jpeg Darren 669.jpg Darren 659.jpg Darren 658.jpg Darren 667.jpg Darren 649.jpg Darren 664.jpg Darren 657.jpg Darren 655.jpg Darren 654.jpg Darren 652.jpg Darren 651.jpg Darenn 653.jpg Quinn et les Skanks.jpg En Roméo et Juliette.png Audition de Blaine pour West Side Story.jpg Klaine et Finchel.jpg Klainechristmas.gif Klaineneversayinggoodbye.gif3.gif Klaineneversayinggoodbye.gif1.gif Klaineneversayinggoodbye.gif2.gif Klaineneversayinggoodbye.gif Saison 4 - 10.jpg Darren draw.jpg Keep Calm.gif 3106858801 1 15 MfZWYuAl.jpg 4x05- 02.jpg 2.06 rencontre.jpeg Glee-becca-tobin-with-heather-morris-brittany.jpg Tumblr m4wsp4Ekot1rxt61ao1 500.jpg Tumblr m7ab8kB2GK1ras8r3o1 500.jpg Tumblr m98gga6cCu1rxyf78o4 500.png BrittanaPromDinosaur.png 3.05 parking.jpeg 3.01 Unusual.png Fox eco-casino 53.png Fox eco-casino 50.png Fox eco-casino 49.png 2.15 miroir.jpg 3.19.jpg Glee Live 2011.jpeg 2.20 Klaine.jpg Chris Colfer.png Saison 4 - 14.jpg Darren lunch.jpg Young Darren.jpg Darren3.jpg Darren2.jpg Darren Starkid.jpg 401 Kurt 2.jpg 401 Kurt.jpg 401 It's Time 2.jpg 401 It's Time.jpg Klaine 401 2.jpg 401.jpg Saison 4-17.jpg Klaine 401.jpeg 305 Kurt.jpg 314 LB.jpg 3.14 kurt hopital.jpeg 3x11 Klaine dérangés pas Sebastian.jpg Jake Puckerman.jpg 319 hotel.png 317 office.jpeg 318.jpeg 317 casiers.jpeg 322 diplome.png 310 WithtouYou.jpg 309 châlet.jpeg 309 show.jpg 309 4.jpg 309 3.jpeg 305 hands.jpeg 305 LB.png 302.png 3.02.jpeg 215 miroir.jpg 212.jpg 2.15 sexy.jpg 214 bouteille.png 2.12 Breadstix 2.jpeg 2.12 Ccommercial.jpeg 2.06 escalier.jpeg 311 Bad.jpeg 309 Noel.jpeg 307 Blaine.jpeg 308 Control.png 308 boxing 2.jpg 401 It's time 4.png 401 klaine.jpg 401 audition.jpg 401 LB.jpg Naya Rivera et Heather Morris 3.jpg 401 It's Time 3.jpg 401 Kurt3.jpg It's time gif 02.gif It's time gif 03.jpg It's time gif 01.gif 319 gel.jpeg 318 audition.jpg Lea 600.jpg 405-01.jpg Tumblr m4uf3voUSg1r64x23.gif 315 Master.jpeg 315 dog.jpeg 311 IWYB.jpg 311 Klaine.jpg 316.jpeg 317 Klaine.jpg 308 LB.jpg 302 Booty.jpg 306 Kurt.png 301 hall.jpg 301 LB.jpeg NYSM.png Pavement.png Time.png Chord Overstreet Dianna Agron Overgron.png 401 Blaine 2.jpg 401 Blaine.jpg Gleeproject.jpg 315 Booty.jpeg 313 Love 2.png 313 Love.png 3.09 chants.jpg 216 régionales.jpeg 301 salle.jpg 220 kilt.jpg 216 resultats.jpg 216 hands.jpeg 216 Candles.png 206 escalier 2.jpeg 209 communales 3.jpeg 209 Communales 2.jpg 214 LB.jpeg 209 communales.jpeg Naya 200.jpg 220 hall.jpg 320.jpeg 319 slow.jpeg 321 Klaine.jpg 405-02.jpg Naya 505.jpg Gleelogo.jpg 222 I love You.jpg 220 DQ.jpg 220 hall 2.jpg 220 prom.jpg 220 Kilt 2.jpeg 220 proposition.jpg 218 SOWK.png 218 LB.jpg 217 auditorium 2.jpg 217 Hall 2.jpg 216 Candles.jpg 216 coulisses.jpg 216 Misery 2.jpg 216 duo 2.jpg 216 duo.png 214 Blaine 4.jpg 214 Blaine 2.jpg Lea 522.jpg 220 Friday.jpg 216 déclaration.jpg 214 Blaine.jpg 212 Blaine 2.png 212 Blaine.png 212 Dalton.png 211 LB.jpg 210 BICO.jpeg 209 Pavarotti.jpg 209 Blaine 3.jpeg 209 Blaine 2.jpeg 207 LB.jpg 206 casier.png 206 Blaine escalier.jpeg 206 teenage.png 206 rencontre.png 308 Blaine.jpg 401 Blaine LB.jpg 401 Blaine Lunch.jpg 315 Fighter.jpeg 315 brother.jpg 316 dico.jpg 307 Perfect.jpg 307.jpg 306 mashoff 2.jpg 306 mashoff.jpg 304 LFN.gif 306 salle.jpeg 306 hft 2.png 306 hft.jpg 306 gymnase.png 304 salle2.jpg 304 LFN2.jpeg 304 salle.jpg 303 audit.jpg 303 fleurs.jpg 301 audit.jpg 302 salle2.jpg 302 salle.jpg 301 salle2.jpg 301.png 301 hall.jpeg 405-05.jpg 405-04.jpg 405-03.jpg Gif chris.gif Cube klaine.gif 308 fighting3.jpeg 403-15.jpg 401 10.jpg 401 09.jpg 401 08.jpg 401 07.jpg Isabelle-kurt.jpg Comic-Con 04.png Comic-Con 03.png Comic-Con 02.png Comic-Con 01.png The break up.gif Draw Klaine.jpg Hold It Aagainst Me.jpg Boys Boyfriend.jpg Amber Riley, Kevin McHale et Harry Shum Jr.jpg Dianna Agron et Chord Overstreet sur Twitter.jpg Dianna Agron sur twitter.jpg Blartie 02.gif Blartie 01.gif Blartie gif.gif Sam douche.png Finn douche.png Brody douche.png Blaine douche.png 401 Call Me Maybe.png Tumblr m9wtlg5ACH1qc4q26o2 250.gif Astrid49.jpg Klaine156.jpg Lea-michelle.jpg 404.png 405-11.jpg 402 7.png 402 5.png 402 4.png 402 3.png 402.png 3.png Hummel Berry .jpg Tumblr llx8hoYfpl1qf8u11.gif Vanessa Lengies 5.jpg Dianna-Agron-085.jpg 401 43.png 402 17.png 402 16.png 402 15.png 402 14.png 401 Rachel.png 401 Blaine.png 401 Burt.png 401 Klaine.png 401 4.png 401 3.png 401 2.png 401.png Santana2.jpg Braine.gif 403-18.jpg 403-16.jpg 401-15.jpg 403-20.jpeg 403-19.jpeg 405-12.jpg 401 Blainettany.png Gimme More.png Blaine 15.jpg Lea Michele en plein maquillage.jpg Naya Rivera coiffée version Grease.jpg Klaine skype.gif 403-21.jpg 403-20.jpg Glee set.jpg Darren-lea.jpg Tim davis.png Glee cast-01.jpg Darren-lea 02.jpg 404-21.jpg 404-20.jpg TWEET.png Kliss picture.jpg Christopher colfer.jpg BLAINEEEEEEEEEE.png 403-25.jpg 403 Skype.jpg 403 debat.jpg 02x20 Quinn & Rachel dans les toilettes.jpg 404-30 tournage.png 404-29 tournage.png 404-28 tournage.png 404-27 tournage.png 404-24.jpg 404-23.jpg Glee set 06.jpg Glee set 05.jpg 404-22.jpg Glee set 10.jpg CS.png Crazy.png 403 2.jpg 403 1.jpg Glee set 00.jpg Glee set 01.jpg Mia.jpeg 404 Blaine.jpg NSN.png 538273 378954435495118 1983478747 n.jpg Kurt Teenage2.jpg 404 Teenage.jpg 403-30.jpg 403-29.jpg 403-28.jpg Kurt 40.jpg 403 BTS 5.jpg 403 BTS 4.jpg 403 BTS 2.jpg 403 BTS.jpg Tumblr mb27w6mM451qlpkoio10 r2 250.gif 404 pub.jpeg Lord Tubbington Gang.jpg 403-40.jpg Mark 217.jpg Kevin.jpeg 403 nomination.jpeg Noah.jpeg 20110203183919!Glee logo black.jpg Blaine1.jpg Resize.jpg SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg Tournage S4 2.png Tournage S4.jpg 404 2.jpg Dianna 300.jpg 406 3.jpg 406 2.jpg Brochel.png 401 BTS 5.jpg 401 BTS 4.jpg 401 BTS 3.jpg 401 BTS 2.jpg 401 BTS.jpg Spoilers.png 404 41.png 404 37.png 404 35.png 404 32.png Glease.gif 404 NY.jpeg Glee Don't Speak.jpg Glee Mine.jpg Argh.GIF Brittany 20.jpg Kliss.gif Don't Speak klaine.jpg Mes pages préférées * Tu peux placer ici des liens vers tes pages du wiki préférées ! * Lien vers la page #2 * Lien vers la page #3